My December
by my.bloody.valentine27
Summary: A songfic to the song My December by Linkin Park about how Ed feels about what happens at the end of the series. Warning: spoilers for the end of the series inside.


diclaimer: I don't own or ever will own FMA, because if I did I wouldn't be writing this right now...or would I? 

a/n: SPOILERS AHEAD! so if you haven't read/watched to the end of the series or watched the movie don't read this. Because 1) it will ruin the end of the series for you and thats just not cool and i don't want to be the person who ruined the end of this amazing manga/anime for you and 2) you will have no idea what the hell is going on. So you have been warned.

As Ed gazed up towards the stars he began to wonder what Al was doing back home. Did he miss him. Did he ever wonder if he was okay. More importantly did his sacrifice to bring Al back even work? What if Al didn't come back. Was his sacrifice was all in vain?

This is my December

This is my time of the year

This is my December

This is all so clear

What if Al didn't even make it back. What if he was still beyond the gate? Or what if he was here. He himself was here, so what if Al was too? for all he knew Al could be searching for him.

This is my December

This is my snow covered home

This is my December

This is me alone

But thats just it. Al sacrificed himself to bring him back so he did the same for Al and wound up here. When Al sacrificed his life for his own did he come here too? Was this really what was beyond the gate?

And I (just wish that I didn't feel like there was something i missed)

And I (take back all the things I said to make you feel like that)

And I (just wish that I didn't feel like there was something i missed)

And I (take back all the things I said to you)

This world? It was so much like his own, yet it wasn't. Did Al have a home? More importantly did he get his body back? Did he ever meet that girl that he always wanted to? Ed smirked at the thought of this.

And I give it all away

Just to have somewhere to go to

Give it all away

To have someone to come home to

But seriously, was he happy? Or did he feel as alone as he himself did right now. Did Al feel as if there had been something taken away from him? Did he feel like some one had went into his very soul and ripped a piece from it?

This is my December

These are my snow covered trees

This is me pretending

This is all I need

Because thats how he felt right now. Like there had been something taken away from him. Something that made him who he was.He had lost a brother, a friend and not only that, he had lost part of him self. Like they say loose one friend...loose them all...loose your self.

And I (just wish that i didn't feel like there was something I missed)

And I (take back all the things I said to make you feel like that)

And I (just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed)

And I (take back all the things that I said to you)

But it wasn't just Al he missed. He missed Winry, and Granny Pinako, Hughes (even though he's dead), Riza, Izumi, (and he was kind of reluctant to admit it but) he even missed Armstrong, hell he even missed that ass of a colonel Roy. All he wanted was to see at least one face he knew. Hell he woulndn't even be completely against fighting Envy right now.

And I gaive it all away

Just to have somewhere to go to

Give it all away

To have someone to go home to

Ed turned his attention back to the stars. It was so beautiful out right now.  
It was almost hard to believe that he used to do this back home and the stars and sky still looked the same. Maybe this world and his own weren't all that different.

This is my December

This is my time of the year

This is my December

This is all so clear

But at the same time they were complete opposites. He didn't know exactly how to explain it but he just felt they were. There was something out there that made him feel like that and for once in his life he didn't know the answer to the question.

Give it all away

Just to have some where to go to

Give it all away

To have someone to come home to

Give it all away

Just to have some where to go to

Give it all away

To have someone to come home to

This scared him. He had always known everything and when he didn't he wouldn't give up until he had found the answer. But for this question there was no way to find it. No research on it, no books, no one to ask, because no one knew how he felt. It wasn't so much knowing that there was no way to answer his question that scared him. It was the fact that there was no one he could ask. No one he could talk to about it. He had to face the facts. He was all alone in this world and there was no one there that could change that.

a/n: I was bored and I had just finished watching the end of the anime and then i watched the movie. That is my reason for writing this crappy story.


End file.
